


Big Brother is Watching (and Judging) You

by InTheShadows



Series: oh god... there's more of you [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, POV Mycroft Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Sokovia Accords, The Other Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Mycroft first hears of the Accords he knows that he is going to be involved one way or another. Leave a document of this magnitude and power alone? Unguided? Heaven forbid. It would be as uncharacteristic as leaving his umbrella at home. Simply unthinkable. Besides, Anthony is sure to be involved right at the center of it. Is he suppose to abandon his brother when he has the power to help him?





	Big Brother is Watching (and Judging) You

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came out a review that mentioned Mycroft's view on the Accords. I liked the idea simply because I've never tried to write in Mycroft's pov before. I'm pretty happy with it, for all this is my first time with it. As always these stories aren't actually connected, so technically speaking it isn't connected to Big Brother is Watching (Over You), but it is one the same topic. There are bound to be similarities. If you want to think of it as a prequel/sequel then by all means. I just like to keep them separate to keep it simple.

As soon as Mycroft heard of the Accords he knew that he had to be involved. This kind of document with this kind of potential power and global impact? There was simply no other choice. It would be the beginning of a new era - one that has been a long time in coming. Even if did not have the power to shape the people of his country Mycroft would find a way to involve himself. It does not take a genius after all to know that his baby brother is going to be right in the center of things. 

Honestly between him and Sherlock he isn’t sure which is capable of more havoc. Sherlock has the mind of a scientist. He could have been simply brilliant and the top of his field. Instead he spent his childhood playing pirate of all things. For all that he did endless experiments and asked endless questions he always went back to his pretend games in the end. Mycroft tried to steer him down a steadier path, but it was no use. Sherlock may have had the mind of a scientist, but he had the heart of an adventurer.

Anthony on the other hand - well. There was never any question that he was destined to become an engineer. Even without Howard’s influence he would have likely chosen the field. If it could be taken apart and examined he did. Even if it could not, it was still disassembled. It drove Mummy to near madness. He has never understood her decision to foster him over the summer months from age three until he began to attend MIT at age fourteen. Perhaps it was a misguided attempt to give Mycroft a friend. Perhaps a desire to keep ties with a Stark even if she did not want his child. 

Nonetheless Mycroft knew that Anthony would be trouble from the moment he laid eyes on him at the tender age of seven. It was in the smirk of his smile and the darkness of his eyes. Too smart and too curious and no notion of when to stop. When to not ask questions, not to be a bother to those around him. So Mycroft tried to take on the task that none of the adults wanted - to raise Anthony to his full potential. A task doubled when Sherlock was then born. A daunting task for someone who, while rather mature for his age, was still only a child himself. 

The problem was that they were both so smart - and so sensitive. Each chose their own way of hiding it. Sherlock through his claim of sociopathy and arrogance. Anthony through a playboy wild child rebel that is frankly a terrible cliched stereotype. Although it would not be a stereotype if people did not so easily believe it. They called him careless and immoral in one breath and than an egotistical protege with the next. Mycroft can admit that arrogance may run in the family - but is it really arrogance if it is true? 

Anthony though, used the trait as a sword instead of a shield. He cut people with his razor wit even as they continued to underestimate him. He hid his deductions and flung his unfiltered words at them instead. Stupid of them not to see the truth. Then again the population are so like sheep. It doesn’t matter which country they are from - in the end they are all the same. 

It is such a pity that neither Anthony nor Sherlock were ever able to grasp that completely. Time and again he tried to teach them - tried to get them to understand. Alas it never took. They both could read a person like a book, but they could never understand them. That is one advantage Mycroft always had. He knew how to blend in with the crowd, even as he stood out. He was the quiet genius, the one that slipped through people’s mind like water. 

Sherlock and Anthony never did anything but stand out. Even when they tried not to - when they tried to appear ordinary - it never worked. It is the reason the two of them are so close while they rub against Mycroft’s attempts at caring. He may be family, may have helped raise them, but he is still part of the Other. He can fit in with the crowd, therefore he is still a part of it. Both share experiences that he will never have. 

It is understandable and vexing at the same time. All Mycroft has ever wanted was to protect them. To teach them how to navigate the world so that they wouldn’t get hurt. Sentiment is a weakness that other people will exploit if they can. If you don’t care then they cannot hurt you. Unfortunately his brothers have always felt too much for their own good. No matter how they attempted to hide it Mycroft is aware that the world has wounded them deeply. They are too connected to it, even if they have never truly been a part of it. 

He may have been the only person not surprised to learn that Anthony decided to become a superhero. Happy about it, no, but not surprised in the least. Not because of his wildness or lack of self preservation or sense of dramatics. No. It is because he cares too much. People had been hurt by  _ his _ weapons and he would put a stop to it himself. People were in trouble, but he could help them. He could protect them. He could stand between them and danger and all the world would see was the cocky smile on his face while he did so. None of them would ever see the aftermath - the true cost of his actions. He would never let them. Mycroft himself has only deduced it from afar. And Sherlock is the same, for once. Heaven forbid he burden even his brothers with this -  _ especially  _ his brothers. 

So when Mycroft first hears of the Accords he knows that Anthony will be right at the center of them. For all that they are to apply to all the countries involved the Avengers are their main target right now. They are simply too visible and too active not to be. The latest disaster with Ultron has only sealed their fate. And doesn’t it rub him that he still does not know the truth behind that mess. He has what he deduced, he has Anthony’s own words on the subject, but it still isn’t enough. Anthony did not tell him all. Maybe he doesn’t know all himself. But Mycroft  _ knows _ something else occurred that week that no one is talking about. One day he will learn the truth. One day whoever hurt his brother will pay. 

This means though that Anthony is much more likely to agree to the document. He would have even without of course, but Ultron lays heavy on his mind. Added to that is that he is the face of the Avengers, if not the leader. All the PR and legal requirements are handled by Anthony even as the Captain continues to lead in every other area. Mycroft wonders if the Captain can comprehend the meaning and power behind that. Likely not. Even more likely is his decision of refusing to sign. 

Which means that the team will be split. Which means that Anthony will be hurt  _ again _ by people he has accepted into his house and his heart. If only he were not so open with his affections. And he is, despite the multiple betrayals throughout his life. He may be less likely to show it, to hide behind another mask, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Any less real. And with sharks like Ross circling around, simply waiting for blood to be spilled, well. There is no question about Mycroft’s own involvement in this. He does so hate when he is proven right in these kind of situations. 

He will work from the shadows as he always does. But he will be involved nonetheless. He will lay the groundwork for Anthony to continue. As they are now, the Accords will be a disaster in the making, even if the core of it is good. A nudge here and a change there however and Anthony will have the power to maneuver it in the ways he needs it to go. As much as he would like to do it all by himself, he knows that he does not have a complete understanding of all the inner workings of hero work. So he will shape what he does know. When the time comes for Anthony to sign it will be ready for him. Mycroft will lay the foundation. Anthony will finish building the house. 

Then he will be waiting in the wings for when things inevitably go wrong. Because of course they will. Anthony has a way of bringing chaos with him no matter where he goes. He always has, ever since he was a child. Whether he means to or not is beside the point. Trouble and disaster have a way of following him like a faithful shadow. It was an inconvenience then. Now it has the potential to become something much deadlier. So Mycroft will be watching. And he will be waiting. And when the time is right, he will strike. 

What else are brothers for after all? 

 

 


End file.
